Song Ji-hyo
Song Ji-hyo (송지효) is the only female Running Man member. She is considered to be one of the strongest Running Man members and is a force feared by the other members and the guests. Membership Song joined the show on episode 2 as a guest through episode 5. She then joined as a permanent member on episode 6 and has been a valuable member of the team ever since. Attributes Expertise Song is referred to as "Ace" due to her diligence in completing tasks. She is very proficient in search-type challenges. She would often bring victory to her team by being the sole person to have discovered search objectives of hide-and-seek challenges. Song is also referred to as the "Goddess of Luck". Her uncanny luck has won her many solo wins. A perfect display of such luck was in episode 209 where she single-handedly won a challenge with her guessing skills. Song is also referred to as "Gold Ji-hyo". She has the most solo wins in the show to date. Most, if not all, of these solo wins are related to a big gold prize. A special episode, episode 163, was made for her as the reward for her victory in episode 146. In episode 163, Song challenged the competitors in a rigorous game of luck where the reward was some of her accumulated gold. Song is also known for her courage and her thirst for adventure. She was the only Running Man member who accepted the bungee-jump challenge at the Macau tower, the highest bungee in the world, on episode 133. Weaknesses Song is referred to as "Mong Ji-hyo" or "Mong Ji" which translates to "Blank Ji-hyo" or "Blank Ji". This is because of her perpetual and trademark "blank" and confused face when she is met with a difficult task. The other Running Man members would make fun of her using this nickname. Song is known to be weak in knowledge-based challenges. Her "blank face" becomes quite apparent in quiz games. Nevertheless, she compensates for this weakness with her extraordinary luck. Relationships Monday Couple Song has developed a well-supported love-line with co-member Kang Gary. They are referred to as the "Monday Couple" as their love-line only happens on Mondays. Song would tease that "On Mondays, Kang Gary is the most handsome man in the world". However, she would then joke that there would be nothing more of the relationship on the other days of the week. The Candy Alliance (later the Mandu Dumpling Alliance) The Candy Alliance, later the Mandu (Dumpling) Alliance, is a cooperative formed by Song and Yoo Jae-suk. This alliance led to the successful ousting of Kim Jong-kook on episode 42 during the year-end competition for the number one Running Man member. The alliance later crumbled when Song betrayed and ousted Yoo Jae-suk while he was celebrating the victory over Kim Jong-kook. The alliance was later reformed on episode 73 as the "Mandu (Dumpling) Alliance", which helped lead Song to her solo victory in the Hong Kong episode and consequently her acquisition of the golden cintamani prize. Spart-Ace Spart-Ace is a cooperative formed by Song and Kim Jong-kook. It is a portmanteau of the two's most renowned nicknames "Sparta" as Kim and "Ace" as Song. They are considered to be the strongest cooperative and are feared by all. Love-Hate Relationship with Kwang-soo Song is infamous for her alter-ego "Delinquent Ji-hyo" that appears whenever she is pissed off by someone or something, usually Lee Kwang-soo. In earlier episodes when Lee Kwang-soo was still known for his "framing skills", he would make up stories about Song such as how she loved to go clubbing and was an alcoholic. This would lead to the emergence of "Delinquent Ji-hyo". After getting fed-up of being overpowered by Song, Lee Kwang-soo would resort to biting her. Despite their constant bickering, it is shown in many occasions how the two are very caring for each other. This is exemplified in episode 189 where Lee Kwang-soo would go running to hug Song, in reuniting with her, shouting "Noona!" (translated as "Big Sis!") after their brief separation in the Australia special. Song-Song Siblings The Song-Song Siblings was a cooperative/quasi-love-line formed by Song and former Running Man member Song Joong-ki. In earlier episodes, Song Joong-ki made flirtatious remarks and actively sought team partnership with Song. Song Joong-ki was also the first person to kiss Song in the cheek on the show on episode 15. However, Song has since tried to steer away from Song Joong-ki to avoid getting backlash from the young actor's devoted fan-base. While the two are still close, they have developed a more sibling-like relationship and their cooperative has been known as the "Song-Song Siblings". They have maintained a formidable partnership until Song Joong-ki's departure from the show. Last Pick Big Nose Song is also known for her coerced cooperative with Ji "Big Nose" Suk-jin. Both Song and Ji are usually picked last by guests when forming teams and thus they end up with each other in many occasions. Awkward Relationship with HaHa In earlier episodes, Song admitted that her relationship with HaHa was not as close as her relationship with other members. During the first time they got paired together as a team, both expressed how the circumstance was very awkward. Category:Running Man Members